


vows

by korechthonia (sungabraverday)



Series: best part prompts [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/korechthonia
Summary: Prompt: I’ve never seen anything like the way you handled that. I’m just so moved.





	vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailorsav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsav/gifts).



“Bits, I try to remember the first year I knew you and I’m embarrassed every time. I yelled at you and I made you feel like you didn’t belong on my team. But you never gave up. Even when I pushed you into morning checking practices, persistently pushing at the things you scared most. You were so brave and so strong. And I’ve never seen anything like it.

“And you forgave me for hurting you, and you made me laugh and smile and you made me a better person and a braver one too. There’s no one else who could have got me to run across campus when I was about to have dinner with my future GM, and you did it just by being you. There’s so many things I have to thank you for, so many experiences.

“And I love you so much, and I am so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you and I promise to do everything possible to be worthy of your love and to return it in full.”

Jack squeezed Eric’s hands as his soon-to-be husband blinked away tears. “Sweetpea,” he murmured, just for Jack’s ears, as he tried to gather himself enough to recite his own vows.


End file.
